Interdigitated chip capacitors, also referred to simply as “interdigitated capacitors” or “IDCs,” are surface mount, passive circuit devices. IDCs may be mounted on different substrates, including ceramic and organic substrates. These devices typically have a rectangular block-like shape with flat top and bottom portions and four flat sidewall portions. IDC terminals or “lands,” in a typical embodiment, are elongated strips of solder that are positioned in spaced apart relationship on the IDC sidewalls. These terminals typically extend from the bottom portion to the top portion of the IDC. A generally flat exterior surface of each terminal may be more or less flush with the sidewall on which it is located.
An electric substrate on which an IDC with sidewall terminals is to be mounted is provided with a plurality of contact pads on its top surface. These substrate contact pads are arranged in a rectangular pattern that corresponds to the pattern of the terminals on the IDC. The contact pads on the substrate are initially coated with solder paste, usually by screen printing. Next, the IDC is placed on the substrate, as by use of a pick-and-place machine. The bottom ends of the IDC terminals contact the solder paste on the substrate contact pads. The substrate and IDC are then placed in a reflow oven where the solder of the IDC terminals and the solder paste on the substrate contacts are reflowed (melted) to solder bond the IDC terminals to the substrate contact pads.